Obscure Desire
by LovelyPoison
Summary: O que estava acontecendo consigo?  Era tudo o que Sakura gostaria de Saber.  Apenas uma única noite fora capaz de mudar sua vida completamente. E agora, ela se via presa a um caminho pelo qual nunca desejara seguir...  Continuação da Oneshot "Desire"
1. Prólogo

**Primeiramente, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por este transtorno. Sei que é chato ter de deletar uma fic e fazer todo mundo que estava acompanhando ler tuuuudo de novo, mas fui obrigada a fazer isso porque tive alguns probleminhas com essa fic e acabei confundindo um pouco as coisas. Então resolvi começar tudo do zero e reescrevê-la.**

**Mas não fiquem tristes, vocês aqui tem sorte porque a fic ainda estava no capítulo 2, no nyah eu deletei os capítulos quando estavam no 9.**

**Então acho que não será tão ruim ler de novo não é? E além disso, eu mudei muito coisa na história, justamente para que a leitura de vocês não fique cansativa e repetitiva.**

**Bem, eu agradeço a todos que comentaram e que adicionaram a fic em seus favoritos. E mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo grande incômodo.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

Obscure Desire

Escrita por LovelyPoison

PRÓLOGO

...

Estava tudo bem ali na sua frente; a imagem do seu passado refletida no rosto casto da jovem de cabelos rosados.

Era como se tivesse voltado no tempo, voltado para os braços acolhedores de sua mulher.

Tudo naquela jovem moça lhe era idêntico a sua então falecida amada: o mesmo rosto de maças rosadas; as mesmas pequenas e delicadas mãos; o mesmo delicioso cheiro... Até seus esverdeados e brilhantes orbes eram idênticos.

Ele estava diante de sua amada reencarnada e disso tinha absoluta certeza.

Tanto tempo de solidão, de renuncia a sua própria existência, que justo no dia que resolvera finalmente voltar a viver, mesmo que miseravelmente, aquela bela imagem lhe surge no meio da imunda multidão que se espalhava ao seu redor. Uma imagem arrancada de seu passado e colocada na escuridão que se tornara seu futuro. A mais perfeita imagem que seus olhos puderam ver.

Ela estava lá, sentada daquele banco de frente para o bar, fitando a multidão ao redor, enquanto bebericava de sua bebida transparente. Os cabelos róseos, certamente tingidos — o único fator que lhe diferia de sua amada, estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto, lhe dando um ar extremamente sensual. Esta estava usando um vestido curtíssimo e decotado, e calçava sandálias de salto alto. Uma mulher tentadora, assim como foi sua amada.

E claro que não poderia resistir a toda aquela tentação. Não poderia deixá-la escapar de suas mãos — uma vez que já a perdera.

Ele estava a ponto de cometer um terrível erro pela segunda vez, mas estava disposto a correr o risco se isso o fizesse tê-la novamente.

E por isso, ele se aproximou dela, a conquistou com sua beleza imortal, lhe seduziu e manipulou, até tê-la onde queria: em sua cama. Ele era ciente de que a mulher era casada, havia vasculhado sua mente. Mas o que era um reles mortal perto de toda a sua grandiosa e poderosa imortalidade? Poderia fazê-la esquecê-lo facilmente. Depois que se tornasse um dos seus, esqueceria de todas as pessoas que um dia conheceu, suas ansiedades e medos desapareceriam, ela seria livre para amar somente a si e teria sua total proteção para que o mal que sofrera no passado não retornasse ao seu futuro.

Então, na ânsia de conseguir o que queria, ele cravou os dentes pontiagudos na carne pálida do pescoço liso da mulher, sugando-lhe o sangue, a fim de dar a ela a imortalidade e junto, trazê-la de volta para si.

O rapaz sugou-lhe o máximo que pode, deixando o suficiente para não matá-la, observando o corpo fraco e ainda mais pálido desabar sobre seus braços.

A respiração da moça estava fraca e seus batimentos mantinham um ritmo bastante lento. Só mais alguns segundo e ela começaria sua transformação. Mas o rapaz que a segurava, ainda precisava fazer algo; algo que lhe desse mais força e proteção, algo que a mantivesse ainda mais ligada a si. Por isso, o moreno de orbes avermelhados feito sangue, mordeu o próprio pulso, deixando o liquido escarlate escorrer por entre as feridas recém abertas, guiando-o em seguida aos lábios sem cor da jovem moça, que já apresentou pequenas mudanças, apenas com o leve contato que teve com o sangue do rapaz.

Agora, é só questão de tempo para que ela acordasse. Só mais algumas horas para que ela fosse sua novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>E então? O que acharam?<strong>

**No próximo capítulo responderei aos comentários.**


	2. AVISO MAIS QUE IMPORTANTE

AVISO MAIS QUE IMPORTANTE

Bom gente, não sei se vocês lembram de mim - ou dessa fic - , mas se lembrarem, infelizmente não tenho uma noticia boa pra dar.

Depois de muito pensar a respeito, eu decidi finalmente em deletar definitivamente essa fic. Sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar agora, mas não vi outra solução a não ser essa.

Bem, eu tive uns probleminhas de saúde, depois comecei a trabalhar e não tinha tempo para escrever a fic. Com isso eu fui perdendo a criatividade até que me vi totalmente sem ideias para ela. Além disso, fui perdendo o interesse sobre a temática dos vampiros e hoje em dia eu perdi o interesse totalmente. Eu não me vejo mais escrevendo estórias sobre vampiros e não leio mais quase nada do gênero.

Outro fator que me fez perder a vontade de escrever a fic, é que graças a uma certa pessoa, eu conheci o maravilhoso mundo do yaoi e desde então não consigo ler ou escrever outra coisa. Na minha cabeça, só vem ideias pra escrever SasuNaru ou NaruSasu, eu não consigo mais ver o Sasuke com a Sakura nem o Naruto com a Hinata (isso no sentindo das fics, porque quero que eles fiquem juntos no mangá/anime. Até porque não acho muito provável o Kishimoto juntar o Naruto com o Sasuke).

Então eu decidi por deletar a fic porque pra que algo fique bom e bem feito, esse algo deve ser feito com amor e dedicação. Se eu não sinto mais amor pelo tema vampiros e nem pelo casal SasuSaku, eu simplesmente não vou ter vontade de escrever e mesmo se tiver, não vai sair nada bom, na verdade eu iria acabar destruindo a fic e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Peço desculpas a todos que leram, comentaram e acompanharam a fic, mas eu não tive outra escolha.

Pretendo futuramente escrever algo SasuSaku, mas será somente One-shots, não irei arriscar em escrever uma longfic e acabar acontecendo isso novamente, já que como eu disse, não morro mais de amores por esse casal.

Agora pra quem curte yaoi, já tenho vários projetos que postarei futuramente após estarem completos, também não irei me arriscar em postar fics sem tê-las terminado.

Então, pra quem gosta da maneira como escrevo e quiser continuar me acompanhando nos futuros projetos, eu ficarei muito feliz. E pra quem agora está sentindo um ódio mortal de mim e não vai mais se interessar em nada que eu escrever daqui em diante, tudo bem, eu entendo sua raiva.

Bom, só queria deixar avisado pra não deletar a fic do nada sem explicação alguma.

Me desculpem novamente.

Um beijo e até a próxima.


End file.
